biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Turritella
|tekstas1= Turritella communis|tekstas2= Turritella incrassata|tekstas3 = Turritella tricarinata|tekstas4 = Turritella terebra|сolor=#BBDD99|plotis=260|align=right|la= Turritella}} Turritella Lamarck, 1799 - bokšteninių (Turritellidae) šeimos jūrinių sraigių (Gastropoda) gentis. * * * Išvaizda Priklauso vidutinio dydžio sraigės, turinčios dangtelį. Biologija Įsirausia į smėlį ar dumblą. Mityba Maitinasi filtruodami vandenį. Paplitimas Rūšys * Grąžtelinis bokštenis - Turritella acropora (Dall, 1889) * Turritella albolapis Finlay, 1924 * Turritella algida Melvill & Standen, 1912 * Cilindrinis bokštenis - Turritella anactor Berry, 1957 * Turritella annulata Kiener, 1843 * Turritella attenuata Reeve, 1849 * Turritella auricincta Martens, 1875 * Turritella aurocincta Martens, 1875 * Turritella bacillum Kiener, 1843 * Turritella banksii Gray in Reeve, 1849 * Turritella bayeri Petuch, 2001 * Turritella bicingulata Lamarck, 1822 * Turritella broderipiana d'Orbigny, 1840 * Turritella capensis (Krauss, 1848) * Raudonasis bokštenis - Turritella carinifera Lamarck, 1822 * Turritella chordata Suter, 1908 * Turritella chrysotoxa Tomlin, 1825 * Juostuotasis bokštenis - Turritella cingulata Sowerby, 1825 * Mažoji sraigtakriauklė - Turritella cingulifera G.B. Sowerby I, 1825 * Trimitinis bokštenis - Turritella clarionensis Hertlein & Strong, 1951 * Turritella cochlea Reeve, 1849 * Turritella columnaris Kiener, 1843 * Paprastasis bokštenis - Turritella communis Risso, 1826 * Turritella concava Martens, 1880 * Kampuotasis bokštenis - Turritella conspersa Adams & Reeve, 1850 * Turritella cornea Lamarck, 1822 * Turritella couteaudi Rochebrune & Mabille, 1889 * Turritella crocea Kiener, 1843 * Turritella decipiens Monterosato, 1878 * Turritella dirkhartogensis (Garrard, 1972) * Kampuotasis bokštenis - Turritella duplicata (Linnaeus, 1758) * Turritella dura Mörch, 1860 * Turritella elachista Rochebrune & Mabille, 1889 * Rytų Amerikos bokštenis - Turritella exoleta (Linnaeus, 1758) * Turritella fastigiata Adams & Reeve, 1850 * Turritella ferruginea Reeve , 1849 * Rantytasis bokštenis - Turritella fortilirata G. B. Sowerby III, 1914 * Turritella fultoni Melvill & Standen, 1901 * Turritella fuscomaculata Bozzetti, 2009 * Turritella gemmata Reeve, 1849 * Turritella gonostoma Valenciennes, 1832 * Turritella gracillima Gould, 1860 * Turritella hastula Reeve, 1849 * Turritella hookeri Reeve, 1849 * Turritella incisa Reeve, 1849 * Turritella knysnaensis Krauss, 1848 * Turritella leeuwinensis (Garrard, 1972) * Šlakuotasis bokštenis - Turritella lentiginosa Reeve, 1849 * Baltaburnis bokštenis, Tigrinis bokštenis - Turritella leucostoma Valenciennes, 1832 * Liepsnotasis bokštenis - Turritella ligar Deshayes, 1843 * Turritella lindae (Petuch, 1987) * Turritella lyonsi Garcia, 2006 * Turritella maculata Reeve, 1849 * Turritella marianopsis Petuch, 1990 * Turritella meta Reeve, 1849 * Karolinis bokštenis - Turritella monilifera Adams & Reeve, 1850 * Turritella monterosatoi Kobelt, 1887 * Turritella nebulosa Kiener, 1843 * Purpurinis bokštenis - Turritella nodulosa King & Broderip, 1832 * Turritella nzimaorum Ryall & Vos, 2010 * Turritella praetermissa (Dautzenberg, 1912) * Turritella punctata Kiener, 1843 * Strėlinis bokštenis - Turritella radula Kiener, 1843 * Turritella rubescens Reeve, 1849 * Kraujaspalvis bokštenis - Turritella sanguinea Reeve, 1849 * Sraigtinis bokštenis - Turritella terebra (Linnaeus, 1758) * Briaunotasis bokštenis - Turritella torulosa Kiener, 1843 * Turritella triplicata Philippi, 1836 * Turritella turbona Monterosato, 1877 * Apvalainis bokštenis - Turritella ungulina (Linnaeus, 1758) * Margasis bokštenis - Turritella variegata (Linnaeus, 1758) * Turritella vermicularis (Brocchi, 1814) * Turritella wareni Ryall & Vos, 2010 * Turritella willetti McLean, 1970 * Turritella yucatecana (Dall, 1881) Literatūra *''Lexikon der Biologie''. 14 Bde. Elsevier/Spektrum Akademischer Verlag, 2006, ISBN 3-8274-1736-8 *Erich Ziegelmeier: Die Schnecken (Gastropoda Prosobranchia) der deutschen Meeresgebiete und brackigen Küstengewässer. Helgoland Marine Research 13 (1/2) Juli 1966, S. 1 - 61, ISSN 1438-387X * Vos, C.; Gofas, S. (2010). Turritella Lamarck, 1799. In: Bouchet, P.; Gofas, S.; Rosenberg, G. (2010) World Marine Mollusca database. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-01-04) * Vaught, K.C. (1989). A classification of the living Mollusca. American Malacologists: Melbourne, FL (USA). ISBN 0-915826-22-4. XII, 195 pp. Žr. * Howson, C.M.; Picton, B.E. (Ed.) (1997). The species directory of the marine fauna and flora of the British Isles and surrounding seas. Ulster Museum Publication, 276. The Ulster Museum: Belfast, UK. ISBN 0-948150-06-8. vi, 508 (+ cd-rom) pp. Žr. * Gofas, S.; Le Renard, J.; Bouchet, P. (2001). Mollusca, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 180-213 Žr. * Gofas, S.; Afonso, J.P.; Brandào, M. (Ed.). (S.a.). Conchas e Moluscos de Angola = Coquillages et Mollusques d'Angola. and molluscs of Angola. Universidade Agostinho / Elf Aquitaine Angola: Angola. 140 pp. Žr. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos